Random Freakin' Days
by Siarh
Summary: Following "Days Of Our Freakin' Camp"- This will be a group of short chapters that fit in the Daryl/Maggie AU. Not in any order. Helps to read Days before reading these. Rated M for Dixon mouth and adult situations.
1. Words

A soft squeal from the bed next to him brought Daryl out of his slumber. A smile fell across his face as he felt his daughter crawl over to him, kneeling beside his hips. Grabbing her daddy's arm that was resting down the length of his body, she giggled and pulled at his fingers.

Daryl's eyes cracked open. He held his breath as he watched her. He smiled at her fascination with his rough digits. Daryl let her wrap one small hand around his middle finger. She stuck the tip in her mouth, chomping down on it.

"Hey now, Punkin," Daryl drawled, extracting his finger from his daughter's grasp.

Piper looked at her daddy with wide and expectant eyes. She grinned at him, her two teeth shining. "Muumm mmuumm mmam mmm," she babbled, excitedly.

Daryl leaned over, curling around his little girl. "Are you trying to say 'Momma'?" he asked, hopefully. "'Momma'?"

Piper drooled down her chin, and her daddy wiped absently at the drop forming just before it fell onto the bed "mmmmm mmmmamm mamm muumm," she continued to babble.

Daryl's stomach gurgled, responding to his girl's nonsensical babbling. "Alright Pipsqueak," Daddy grumbled. "Time to go find food. And then we'll go see how Momma's doin' on watch."

He carried his daughter down to the common area where everyone else was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Piper giggled and slapped her palms together excitedly as she looked over her adoring masses. "Mummm mmum mmmu," she told them all.

"That so, Pip?" Daryl's older brother asked as Daddy placed the girl in Carol's capable hands.

The toddler squealed in delight, her two tooth smile growing, her nose crinkling. She tried to launch herself out of Carol's arms towards the older man. "Muhl!"

Everyone around the table quieted down as she tried to wiggle out of Carol's grasp, her arms outstretched to her uncle. "MUHL!"

Daryl almost dropped the spoon in his hands as he looked back over his shoulder at his daughter being transferred from Carol to Merle. His big brother looked entirely too smug.

"Aww, Pip," the older man cooed, nuzzling the little girl's cheek. "You're gonna thaw an ole man's heart with shit like that." Uncle Merle blew a raspberry on the girl's cheek.

Piper just giggled at her uncle's affections. She reached for his nose, and hooked her fingers inside one of his nostrils.

"Momma's gonna love that," Hershel stated from the other end of the table.

* * *

Daryl followed closely behind Piper as she climbed the stairs to the tower. God forbid he carred her. She had demanded to be put down as soon as they hit the steps. He was fairly certain she was going to take over leadership from Rick before her 2nd birthday at this rate. The girl was more pigheaded and independent than either of her parents.

About halfway up the stairs, Daryl couldn't take any more of her snail's pace. Risking her wrath, he picked her up and carried her kicking and whining the whole way to the top.

"There's my girl," Maggie gushed as Daddy set Piper on the top of the steps. The little girl quickly rushed to her mom, squealing. Maggie scooped up the girl as Daryl moved to stand beside them. He deposited a quick kiss on his woman's lips before looking out past the fence.

"How was your night?"

Maggie snuggled the girl as Daryl picked up her rifle to keep it out of Piper's reach. "Quiet."

"Who's up next?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't remember," she yawned.

Daryl glanced back at her. "Need a break?"

Maggie stared at her man. They had been over and over this. She didn't need to be mothered. She continued to glare at the man. He finally squirmed. "What? Fine. Whatever." Daryl threw his hands up in the air.

Merle chose that very moment to pop his head into the tower. "Hey."

Piper grinned at him, clapping her hands together. "Muhl!" she squealed.

Maggie's neck almost broke as she turned to look at the girl in her arms. That couldn't possibly be her girl's first word, could it? What the hell?

"You teach her that, Uncle Merle?" Momma's voice was cold.

"No ma'am," the older man insisted, tickling Piper as he walked by.

"Uh-huh." Maggie wasn't buying it. She wouldn't put it past her 'brother-in-law' for a second. Maybe she was letting Piper spend too much time with Carol and Merle, relying on them, as well as Beth and her dad to do what Maggie should be doing, raising her. Maybe Maggie needed to not be so adamant that she be involved with watch. Or runs. Or anything that kept her from taking care of Piper directly.

Biting back tears, Maggie quickly headed for the stairs, almost jogging down them with Piper tight in her arms. If she was paying attention, she might have heard Daryl's footfalls right behind her, moving just a little faster than she was. But she didn't notice him until he grabbed her arm, spinning her, and pulling her to him in one well practiced smooth movement. Arms still around Piper, Maggie allowed herself to be enveloped in his warm, comforting embrace. Her cheek rested on his collar bone and she inhaled his scent, and she was done. Sobs, huge snot-filled sobs wracked Maggie, making Daryl's arms tighten around her.

Color him confused. Daryl had no idea what the hell just happened. He had no clue what had sent Maggie scurrying away from Merle and him like that. No one said anything that would cause anyone to cry like this. Daryl glanced down to see Piper pat her momma on the cheek, a frown on the little face. The girl looked up at him, asking him to make her better.

"Am tryin', Punkin," he told his daughter. "Babydoll, what's goin' on?"

Maggie didn't answer, she just pushed herself tighter into his chest. Her sobs quieted, but the tears did not cease. Daryl stood with his arms around his girls for who knew how long. He felt Merle's eyes on them more than once from the tower but he ignored his brother. He was worried about Maggie. Of all the women in their little group, Maggie wasn't the one who cried at the drop of hat.

"C'mon, baby. What's all this for then?" he tried again.

The woman in his arms continued her silent tears until Piper started to whine and cry. Maggie lifted her head and shushed her daughter. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Momma's ok."

Daryl tried to take the girl from Maggie, but his woman just shook her head, and wiped impatiently at the tears on her own face with the back of her hand. Piper wiggled and pushed at her mom's chest, the signal she wanted to be put down.

Once her feet hit the ground, Piper bent over and picked at the grass in the yard, babbling at it. She pulled a blade out and held it out for someone to take. Maggie reached her hand out. "Am I a bad mother?"

"Whut?" Daryl must be hearing things. He stared at her hard, trying to figure out what in the hell she was talking about.

"Am I a bad mother?" Maggie asked again, slower, tears pooling again at the top of her bottom lashes.

He cupped both of her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Baby why would you ever think something like that?"

Closing her eyes tight, she allowed the tears to spill down her cheeks. "Cuz Piper's first word was your asshole brother's name."

Daryl shook his head quickly, as if clearing cobwebs from his brain. A scowl filled his face. What the hell did Piper saying Merle's name have to do with how good of a mother Maggie was? "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Maggie tried to pull out of his grasp. "Never mind," she said impatiently. She pushed at his hands, trying to move away. When he held fast, she curled her fingers over the tops of his hands, hooking the tips above his. She looked into the crystal blue eyes that stared at her hard. Not hard in a bad way, but like he was trying to figure out what in the world she was talking about, as if staring at her would help unlock the mysteries in her brain.

"No babydoll, explain it to me," he insisted.

She huffed and closed her eyes again, now thinking this little temper tantrum of hers was stupid and uncalled for. "Maybe if I was around more to take care of Piper, maybe her first word would have been 'Momma' or 'Daddy.' Not Merle."

Daryl tried to make that explanation clear up the confusion as to why she was a bad mother, but it didn't. "You are always around."

"I mean maybe if I wasn't out on watch, or going out on runs..."

The confused pucker on his face didn't relent. "But you want to do those things. And we need you to do those things, as much as I don't want you to do them. You are one of our better shots."

"But I leave Piper in other people's care."

"It's not like we hand her off to walkers when we have to go do something," Daryl insisted. "I admit Merle may not be the most nurturing bastard here but he tries. He loves her. She loves him."

Now Maggie felt like a bitch. And the tears were back.

_FUCK_! What did he say? "Christ, woman," he muttered, pulling her back into his arms.

She buried herself in him, letting the tears flow again, as he rocked her back and forth, like he did when Piper was upset. "You need to calm down," he said softly in her hair. "It's not the end of the world. We hit that 3 years ago."

Maggie snot-snorted into his chest, and pressed her eyes against his shirt. She said something but the words didn't reach his ears. "What was that, baby doll?" he asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. Maggie bit her bottom lip as he used his thumb to wipe at the wet streaks on her face.

Her eyes met his, flicking back and forth between the two. "I'm just afraid I'll screw up our kids forever by not being here for them."

Daryl's arms tightened around her, and he let out a soft whine. "Kids?"

His woman nodded and Daryl could think of nothing else to do but lean over and kiss her softly. "Kids?" he asked again, his lips brushing against his. "Shit. Well I guess you'll get some more quality time with Piper now," he teased, his hand snaking under her shirt, and pressing to the flat of her belly. "You are done with runs for a while."


	2. Thursday's Child

_A/N: This came from finding out Norman and Lauren's birthdays are a day apart (January 6th and 7th respectively). Title comes from a David Bowie song cuz his birthday is the 8th. (and coincidentally I was born on a Thursday)._

Maggie woke up to a light tickling on her stomach she knew well. "'Top it," she muttered, rolling over burying her head in the pillow. The tickling was back now on her side. "Go 'way," she groaned, pushing at Daryl's forehead with one hand, grabbing up a blanket to protect her skin with the other. Her cover was yanked out of her hands, making her whine and open her eyes.

"It's still dark out," she whined, closing her eyes and burying her face in her arms. "Shouldn't you be out stalking bunny rabbits or something?"

Daryl was relentless and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. He kissed across her shoulder blade, sliding under the sheet, pressing close to her. His mouth worked its way across her shoulder to her neck. Despite her earlier words, she tilted her head forward, as he brushed her hair off her neck, letting his warm lips linger. His arms wound around her, one hand settling low on her belly, pulling her back against him as his hips moved forward, rubbing against her ass. Maggie groaned softly into the pillow before shifting in his arms, turning to face him. She hooked a leg over his hips and pulled him over her as she rolled on her back.

"Thought you were tired," she heard him mumble into her neck.

"Shut up," she giggled at him.

He smiled into her neck, and did as she asked, laying a line of hot kisses down her neck, over her collarbone. Maggie tucked a hand into the hair on the back of his head, her nails scraping along his scalp. She hissed loudly as his teeth nipped, his tongue soothing the pain for a second before dipping lower. His hands bunched the old beat up t shirt she slept in, dragging it up to gather just below her neck. Daryl's mouth found hers again as he tossed the shirt to the floor, one hand gently cupping her cheek, the other finding her hip, his thumb gliding over her hip bone, tickling her slightly.

She giggled at him and brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, trapping his fingers between them, forcing him to stop. "Bastard," she laughed against his cheek.

"You love me," he said knowingly.

Maggie grumbled, "Wouldn't put up with your shit otherwise."

It was his turn to laugh at her as he kissed her softly. Daryl's hands ghosted over Maggie's ribs, as her hands tugged at the bottom of his shirt, trying to yank it from him.

With one last kiss, he sat back. "It's time to get up."

Maggie looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"We are going out for the day." Daryl rolled off of the bed, getting to his feet.

"Out?" Maggie echoed. He made it sound like they were off to go antiquing or school shopping. Was the end of the world suddenly over?

"Out." Daryl nodded.

She sat up and stared at him. "The kids..."

"They are staying with Auntie Beth and Uncle Carl for the day."

"The whole day?" she asked.

"The whole day," he repeated.

Maggie stared at him hard, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "What are you up to Dixon?"

"Me?" he asked innocently. "Nothing."

"You wouldn't subject Carl to a day filled with Piper for nothing."

With a grin, he pulled at her hands. "Come on baby doll, let's get you dressed."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't trust you."

He pulled a pair of jeans from a drawer and tossed them on the bed. "Since when?"

"Since always."

"Liar." A tank top and button down shirt landed close to the jeans.

She threw back the covers when he opened her unmentionables drawer, "Do I need to dress you too? Or can you handle that on your own?" He threw his favorite pair of her panties.

"Am I going to get a hint?" she asked, catching the panties he threw at her.

"You are holding them," he said as she slid the satin up her legs, and stood to put them in place. He met her scowl with a cheeky grin as he headed for the door. "I'll meet you on the porch when you are dressed."

Maggie just stared at the door as he headed out, wondering what he was up to. She didn't get long to ponder though. As soon as Daryl had the door open, Beth ran into the room and launched herself at her sister. Instinctively Maggie wrapped her arms around the girl as she broke into sobs. With a heavy sigh, Daryl headed to the door but not before catching Carl's name sobbed into his woman's chest. Walking out of the door, he ran into the before mentioned kid who looked pissed off.

"You seen Beth? I thought I saw her head this way." Carl looked sheepishly at the older man.

Daryl jerked his thumb back towards the door he just closed, just before cuffing the kid upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Carl rubbed his now sore head.

"For interrupting my life with your shit." Daryl stared at the young man, making him wince under the scrutiny. "Damn kids."


	3. Haircut

Maggie caught up with Daryl as he came walking out of the showers. Dressed in a too tight t shirt, semi-clean jeans, he rubbed a towel over his head.

"You use actual soap?" she teased.

"What is with you, woman?"

"Do I need to take you back in there and hold you under the spray and do it myself?"

"If that will make you feel better."

She smiled at him, kissing him softly. "And you brushed your teeth?" she asked.

"Mouthwash," he confessed kissing her again, the tip of his tongue sliding over her bottom lip.

"What's the special occasion?"

He smirked at her, tossing the towel over his shoulder before grabbing her ass, yanking her hard against him. Maggie rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to not smile up at him as he leaned down to kiss her again. "I can go back to stinkin'," he threatened.

"You were to the point that even Piper didn't want anything to do with you," she admitted with a wrinkled nose.

He grabbed her ass hard, making her yelp. His mouth sealed over hers. Slowly he walked her backwards until she was up against a wall. Lifting her, he encouraged her legs around his waist, her ankles locking just above his ass. Maggie's hand tangled in his hair as his tongue continued to plunder her mouth. One large powerful hand rested against the cold cement next to her head, the other reached under the hem of her shirt, his fingers sliding softly over her skin, making her tremble against him. Just the merest touch from this man turned her into a quivering mess.

Daryl laid a series of soft kisses against her cheek, along her jaw. His mouth dipped into her neck. Maggie turned her head giving him full access to her skin. Pushing her shoulders back against the wall she loosened her legs just enough to drop her already warm center against the front of his jeans.

Daryl growled in her ear, and pressed her tighter against the wall. "Careful sweetheart."

"Careful of what?" she asked teasingly,, her tongue sliding around the shell of his ear. Daryl gasped, as his hand found her breast. Cupping it gently, he plucked at her hardened nipple with his thumb and a finger. He rolled it over the calluses on his hand, making Maggie groan and pull him closer to her.

Her mouth sought out his and she kissed him hard, a kiss full of need, want and desire. It had been entirely too long since they had managed to find time alone. Way too long. With him still sleeping on his stupid perch, and she sleeping in a cell with Piper, it made things even harder.

"Damnit! I fucking need you," he swore, tearing his mouth from hers.

Her brain turned into mush as his rough hand pulled at her soft flesh, teasing, tormenting. "Yep, " Maggie whispered, her eyes unfocused and glazed as she looked up at him in the dark corner of the prison where they found themselves.

"Here?" he asked, trying hard to keep the pleading out of his voice. She wasn't the only one who was displeased with their sleeping arrangement.

"Here?" she asked, half-disbelieving, half-questioning if it was a good idea.

"Got another idea?" he asked.

Maggie snorted. "Oh I don't know. Most folks think beds are the way to go."

"In the middle of the day? You wanna go to your cell?"

"In the middle of the day? You wanna do it against a wall by the bathrooms?" Maggie pushed at his chest, unlocking her ankles from behind him. She dropped her feet back to the floor, arms still around his shoulders.

"Whut? That it?" he all but whined.

Maggie smiled widely at him before laying a kiss on his cheek. "Go grab a chair from the common area, and I will meet you on the back side of the prison in five minutes."

"A chair?" He looked at her like she was crazy. Maybe she just was.

Maggie pushed at him again and stepped out of his embrace. "Yes, a chair. I need to go check on Piper and see if Beth or Carol can listen for her. And I will meet you out there. Bring your towel."

Daryl had no idea what she was up to, but hell if he was gonna argue. Sliding the palm of his hand over the front of his pants, he curled his fingers over the bottom of the fly and pulled, trying to make a little more room as he watched Maggie walk towards the cells. He stood there watching those hips sway slightly, knowing she wasn't intentionally teasing him but hell if she wasn't the hottest thing he had gotten his hands on... ever.

He did as his woman asked of him and he grabbed one of the common area chairs and hauled it out to the general area she asked him to. He stuck it back in a shadowy alcove and sat down and waited. He didn't have to wait long before she came around the corner a comb and a pair of scissors in her hands.

Daryl groaned. "I came out here for a piece of ass, not a haircut, baby."

"You aren't getting one without the other," she told him, hand on her hip.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What about just head? What'll that cost me?"

Maggie yanked the towel from over his shoulder and put it around his neck. "Just be a good boy and sit still." She moved behind him, and started to comb out the tangles. She stopped combing and Daryl heard a soft noise behind him. He turned his head to see what she's doing but Maggie redirected his face back forward. "Eyes front."

Daryl scowled and tried to look back again. "Eyes front," she said, a little more forceful.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Cutting your hair."

"Don't you need to touch my hair to do that?" he asked. She patted his shoulder and he looked at her hand to see a black lace bra sitting under her palm. Yanking it from his shoulder, he turned again, his whole body turning. "Eyes front!" Maggie put a hand on either cheek and pushed his face forward. Once he relaxed, she went back to combing his hair.

Maggie took her time cutting his hair, snip, comb, snip, comb. He felt her brush something soft against his neck, and was surprised when she laid her t shirt in his lap. "Hang onto that for me, would you?" she asked. Daryl put his hand on top of it, keeping the dark blue cloth there as she continued to cut. Gently she ran her hand through his hair, her nails running along his scalp. His eyes closed as the slight sensation shot straight for his groin. Maggie went back to cut, comb, cut. After a few minutes, he felt her lean her breasts against his shoulder, her hard nipples rubbing against his neck. He saw her hand reach over his shoulder, and head for his crotch. Brushing two fingers briefly over his fly, Maggie snagged up her t shirt.

"Thanks," she said, standing, pulling herself away from him.

Daryl groaned as she started brushing hair off of his neck again. When she was done she handed the shirt back to him and he set it in his lap, maybe a little bit closer to his cock than it was before.

It was another few minutes of tortuous torture before Maggie moved to his side. Daryl turned to look at her, and was not terribly surprised when she laid one finger on his cheek, making him look forward. He reached a hand out for her, and she slapped it away with the broad side of the comb. "Stop it. If you aren't a good boy, you don't get your treat at the end."

With a warning growl, he dropped his hands back to his lap and tried to stare at the fence in front of him. But his eye kept drifting to the side, watching her cut his hair, without a shirt or bra on. Although his eyes were focused on her breasts, he could see the smirk firmly on her face. She slowly, deliberately, leaned over him, brushing her breasts against his arm as she reached for the t shirt. He was a little faster than she was and he pulled it from his lap and held it out with his opposite hand out of her reach. "What do I get for it?" he asked. Two could play this game.

"What do you want?"

"I want you in my lap."

"That ain't happening til your hair is done. So what else do you want?" Maggie leaned in and placed the tip of her nose in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. "Is there something else I can do?"

Daryl's eyes closed and he groaned as he handed her the shirt. "That'll do," he admitted. Maggie grinned and stood up to brush the hair from the side of his neck. When she was done, she laid a soft kiss on his jugular followed by a quick nip. "Bitch."

She laughed softly as she walked to his other side. Comb, snip, comb, snip. She didn't even ask when she needed the shirt, she just leaned over and softly kissed him behind that ear. She was handed the shirt, which she used to quickly clean him off.

Maggie came to stand in front of him. Daryl opened his legs, and she stood at the chair's edge, her hands reaching for his hair. This however put her breasts right in his face. "Stay," she corrected as he started to lean forward. She emphasized it with a tug on a strand of his hair as he did not heed her warning. "Do you want to have any hair left?" she asked.

He groaned but reached his hands out to cup her soft hips. Maggie closed her eyes as the warmth of his skin against hers sent shivers through her body. He noticed this and curled a finger on each hand under the waistband of her jeans, stroking the soft skin on the front of her pelvis.

"Jesus," she swore. "You may want to stop that," she advised. Daryl didn't listen and slipped his fingers forward, his digits reaching for the front button on her jeans. Maggie curled one hand around his shoulder as the other rested on the side of his head. She practically crawled in his lap as he pushed her jeans down, letting them pool at her knees, leaving her standing in a pair of sheer black panties he wasn't entirely sure he had seen on her before.

His finger ran under the front elastic along her legs. "Oh fuck me," she growled.

"I'd love to."

Maggie grabbed his hand as he reached to push his fingers under the crotch of her panties, pushing them to the side. "No." Her fingers tightened around his wrist as she stepped back from him. She moved just out of his reach, which took a little longer than normal with her jeans slowly sliding down her thighs, passed her knees, down to her ankles. Maggie released his hand and stepped out of her jeans, leaving them pooled in the grass where she stood.

Watching Maggie stand in the hot Georgia sun in nothing but a pair of black panties, he could not help himself. Daryl rose from the chair, stepping toward her.

Maggie pointed the end of the scissors at his belly, stopping him short. "Back in the chair."

When he opened his mouth to protest, Maggie shot him a hard look. "Do you want to look like a Beatle reject?" she glanced up at his hair. "Then sit your ass back down."

"But-" Daryl stood with his arms still out and watched as she wiggled her way between them. Grabbing the back of his head with her free time, she yanked his mouth down to hers, kissing him hard. Her lips, tongue and teeth slid over his, making his arms tighten around her. Maggie rose on her toes, pressing her chest and hips up against him, leaning so that her body ran flush against his.

Pulling back, she gasped for breath before pushing at his shoulder. "Sit down," she whispered harshly.

Daryl reluctantly sat back down, and watched her come back toward him. She stood on one side and began to comb his mostly dry hair out. She combed for a few moments, slowly, meticulously. After a good two minutes she sighed deeply.

"Jerkface. When were you going to tell you I already did that side?"

Daryl yanked on the front of his pants and wiggled in his chair. "I didn't even notice," he admitted watching her come to stand in front of him.

Maggie looked down at him and bit her bottom lip. "Sit on your hands."

"What?"

"Sit on your hands, please?" she asked. "Look the sooner I finish this butcher of a haircut the sooner you can fuck me brainless."

Daryl's blue eyes bored deep into her green ones as he tucked his hands under his thighs. "All you had ta do was ask nice." He grinned, leaning forward to place a quick peck on one tightened nipple, briefly pausing her hands.

"Don't suppose you can sit on your face too?"

"That's your job,"

Maggie colored at that comment. "C'mon baby. 5 more minutes, and you'll be handsome again and between my thighs."

Daryl sat up, hands still under his thighs. "Yes, ma'am."

She finished up, and once she was pleased with her work, she stepped back, walking around him once, to see if there was anything more that needed to be done. She stepped further back, and dropped the scissors and comb on top of her jeans. Daryl sat motionless as she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them from her hips, bending fully at the waist until they were at her ankles. She simply stepped out of them, walking towards him.

"Good boy," she muttered as she placed her hands in his upturned palms. Their mouths met, hard, teeth almost colliding as she settled across his thighs.

Daryl let go of her hands and wrapped them around her back, pulling her tighter against him. Every sensation of his clothes against her naked skin sent electricity through Maggie. One hand fisted in his hair, the other clutched at the back of the chair, trying to keep her in his lap as he bucked under her.

"Too many clothes," he gasped, yanking at his shirt as she started to work on his belt buckle. In no time, Daryl's jeans were around his ankles and he lifted Maggie's hips, guiding her over his impatient cock. They both moaned loudly; Maggie was so very wet, he slid in fully on the first thrust.

"Oh my god," she gasped in his shoulder as he groaned in her hair. Daryl wrapped one arm around her back, his hand hooking around the opposite shoulder, anchoring her to him, as he roughly thrust up in time with her shallow movements. Settling her feet flat on the ground, not her toes, Maggie took over control and quickly saw sparks fly behind her eyelid as she leaned back, fingers latched onto his shoulders.

"Oh fucking shit," Daryl growled as he felt her tighten around him. Another two thrusts and Maggie cried out, her whole body quaking against him. He picked up where her limp body quit and began thrusting harder up into her. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, but it wasn't enough for him. Without dislodging her, Daryl stood and moved them to the ground, her back against the soft grass. In her haze, Maggie moved her legs around his hips, her hands gliding over his sweaty skin. She let him fuck her into the ground with all of his might, aware that she was probably going to have grass stain across her back for a few days, but couldn't find it in her to care at the moment, as he crashed into her again and again.

His thrusts suddenly turned jagged and stuttering. The hot gasps against her neck turned shallower, and Maggie pulled him closer to her as he growled against her skin, his hips stuttering against hers. She held him there as his heart pounded hard against her chest, his puffs for air stirred her hairs. She ran on hand through his sweaty shorter hair, the other over his back.

"Think you might need another shower," she admitted softly.


	4. With You

She tossed and turned on her bunk, unknowingly dropping the light sheet to the floor. She kept her eyes closed and tried to fall asleep. Her body demanded sleep but her brain would not let her get it, would not shut down long enough to allow her to drift out.

Maggie finally sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed up the discarded sheet and tossed it on the end of her bed. Rubbing a hand over her face, she slipped her feet into her shoes. She reached up to grab the edge of the bunk over her and stood, willing her brain to shut the fuck up.

Feeling useless, she made her way down to the laundry. She stood by the sorting table, leaning her arms back against the flat surface, and watched the spin of the washer that was running, waiting for it to finish. She knew 'Carol was trying to do too much lately, like cooking and taking care of Judith. Maggie could at least pitch in with the laundry. She burned water, and wasn't so sure was capable of taking care of Judith, though she should probably pay more attention than she was. It was a set of skills she would need before long.

The washer clicked off, and she kicked the basket over to the machine. She sorted the clothes as she drew them out, keeping all the like with like, as her momma and Beth's momma insisted they be sorted. Bending carefully, she picked the basket up and made her way out to the lines.

Maggie tried to slow her brain down with the methodical steps of hanging up what looked like Rick and Carl's clothes. But it didn't work. Her thoughts still whirled, still drove her crazy. But she was outside, in the sun and fresh air, not in the dark and dank of the prison. And she was in the courtyard in the center of the prison campus, four solid walls of prison surrounding her so she could let her brain wander.

Once she had all the wet stuff up, she ran her hands through everything else on the lines, searching to see if anything was dry enough to take down, and return to its owner. She found nothing, and picked up her basket, heading back to the laundry. She walked through the door to find Beth refilling the washer with laundry.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't even think about starting another load."

Her sister shrugged and pushed her hair back behind an ear. "It's ok. I know you have a lot on your mind right now."

Maggie nodded and put the basket on the sorting table. "Thanks." She leaned back against it, and absently rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. A light thump hit against her hand. The little one seemed to be in tune to Maggie's thoughts and uneasiness.

* * *

_The truck pulled into the yard as Glenn pulled the gate closed behind it. I watched from the doorway into the cell block. My heart lept into my throat as I realized it was only Rick in the cab. I headed towards the Ford as quick as I could. But not before Rick jumped from the truck and bolted for the back of the truck, with Glenn following._

_As he popped the tailgate, Rick looked at me and grimaced. "Maggie. No," he warned. "Go get your dad."_

_"Rick-"_

_"Now!"_

_I jumped. He had rarely raised his voice to me, I certainly was not expecting it now._

_By the time I came back with Daddy, Rick and Glenn were still standing at the end of the truck, talking in hushed tones. It was then I realized Rick was covered in blood. And my stomach plummeted further down than it did when I realized Rick was alone. I sent up a quick prayer that Daryl wasn't dead. I couldn't handle having this baby on my own, even with the help of all the others._

_"What's goin' on?" Dad called, with me close behind._

_"Maggie," Rick warned again, his face filled with compassion but at the same time the you-really-don't- want- to-be- doing - that look. I still followed behind Dad and looked into the back of the truck as he came up short._

_I gasped and grabbed for Dad's arm, my other hand moving to rest on my stomach. Daryl lay completely still in the bed of the truck, one leg bloody, pant leg torn to shreds. My stomach rolled and I felt lightheaded._

_I felt two arms around me and I allowed Glenn to pull me against him, my breathing shaky as I watched Daddy reach out for the inside of Daryl leg, sliding the sock out of the way as he searched for the artery that ran along the ankle bone, looking for a pulse in the torn up leg._

_"How long ago?" he asked Rick._

_I finally took notice of who else was laying in the bed of the truck next to Daryl. Actually a what. A sizable feral pig. One of its tusks was coated with blood._

_"About an hour," Rick confessed._

_Daddy took a deep breath and stole a glance at me. His face was as grim as I had ever seen it and I felt sick to my stomach._

_"No," I whispered. "Please."_

_He closed his eyes and looked away from me. "Let's get him to the infirmary."_

_I reached to help but Glenn pulled me away while Oscar and Rick picked Daryl up, his arms across their shoulders as carried him to the prison. I watched his head roll to the side at a painful angle. His face was pale and his eyes were drawn, and dark. I bit back a sob as I saw him gasp as his injured leg bumped against a step._

* * *

_Glenn pushed a chair against the wall outside of the infirmary, and gestured towards it. I didn't want to sit. I wanted to be in there with them, with him. But no one was going to let me into that room, I didn't even have to try._

_I slumped in the chair, leaning my head back against the wall behind me, my eyes closed. My body was weary on a good day, carrying another human around with me, getting ever closer to giving birth to her was exhausting._

_I hoped it was a her. Her daddy thought its a her. Imagine Daryl Dixon wrapped around the finger of a little girl. I could only smile at that image for a brief second before the door to the infirmary opened._

_I watched Dad exit the room in slow motion, Rick close behind him. They walked towards me, compassion on both of their faces._

_"No," I said firmly, adamant._

_Daddy reached for me. "Maggie," he started softly. "I am sorry."_

_I viciously shrugged off his hands and roared my earlier statement. "No!" This could not be happening. Daryl was not dead. Could not be dead! It was impossible. Nothing was supposed to kill Daryl Dixon._

_My mind flashed to the good size hog in the back of the truck. "What happened?" I whispered, my voice so tiny I hardly recognized it as my own._

_Glenn and Rick stood on either side of me, concern exuding from every pore._

_"That hog tore across the road in front of us as we were headed down the road," Rick began. "And that kinda meat we couldn't pass up. Before I even had the truck in park, he was out and after it." Rick ran a hand over his head, the other on his hip, classic Grimes stance. "Daryl got one arrow off, hitting it in the rump. But all that did was piss it off. We followed it into the woods. Wasn't hard. Thing made noise like a damn train. And then nothing. Not a damn sound. Figured it was down. And then I did something so stupid."_

_He paused, tears shimmering on his bottom lashes. He met my eyes briefly, then looked at my stomach and then abruptly turned away. "I walked away from Daryl. I headed in the direction I thought it might have been instead of sticking by his side. And the fucking thing was waiting for me. It charged me as I got closer to it. I was dumbfounded and just stared at it, trying to raise my gun. But Daryl shoved me out of the way and took the tusk into the upper thigh. right through his leg. And they tell you in all your medical training to not remove what the foreign object is that skewers someone, cuz they will bleed out." He stopped, and looked back at me as I sat back down in the chair, tears on my face. "But that thing didn't care. That thing was madder than hell and took it out on him._

_"While it was distracted with Daryl I was able to shoot it, but not before his leg looked like hamburger."_

_I cradled my face in one of my hand, the other tucked tightly around my baby, our baby._

_"And he insisted I take the pig to the truck first. Stubborn motherfucker wouldn't let me help him to the truck til I had the meat loaded first. 'My girls' gotta eat something other than prison canned shit.'_

_I sobbed into my hand, harder, knowing now at Daryl's last thoughts were of me and the baby. As if I doubted that he might actually care for me, for us._

_Daddy put his hand on my shoulder but he spoke to Glenn, and possibly Rick. I didn't look up to see. I didn't care. How could I care? The father of my child was dead. Was dead cuz of me in the simplest terms._

_How was I going to do this? How was I going to raise this child alone? Without him? I would have support from everyone else in the group, I knew but he had become my rock in the past few months. He was the one who anchored me, anchored the group, kept a level head through everything that had happened to us. How would any of us survive without that in our lives?_

_Hell none of us would probably even have made it to the prison without Daryl. He made sure we all didn't go without. He made sure we all had enough food to keep our bellies from growling, made sure we all had clothing to keep us warm. Made sure we were safe in our own beds. He made sure of that just as much if not more than Rick did._

_And now that cornerstone of our group, that anchor for us all was gone._

_I was pulled up by two strong arms, and pulled into a warm solid chest. instinctively I knew because i came up to the man's chest that it was not Glenn. It had to be Rick. I pressed my tear stained cheeks into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "I am truly sorry Maggie, " he said softly into my hair._

* * *

Maggie woke up with a start in her bed, her heart racing, her face wet with tears, her hands knotted in the sheets. She swallowed around the roughness of her throat, hoping she didn't cry out as much as she had been the past few nights while she had been having that dream. The same dream, repeatedly. Always the same events, in the same order. And every time she dreamt it, her dream self was surprised to find Daryl bloody and barely alive in the back of that truck.

Grabbing the corner of the sheet, she wiped at her face, and sat up. The light from the sun hung low on her wall, indicating it was getting close to dinner time. Her belly growled its displeasure at the fact she missed lunch and pushed her breakfast around the bowl with her spoon.

She headed down towards the kitchen, intent to help Carol with dinner. Or at the very least setting the table- anything to wipe the bloody images from her mind again.

"How was your nap?" Carol asked as she came into the kitchen.

Maggie just shook her head. Everyone knew she wasn't sleeping well. In such tight quarters they knew everything about everyone else. What no one else knew was the content of the dream. She woke up screaming or crying but she didn't tell anyone else what had happened in the dream, for fear that somehow it would make it more real, or tempt fate to let it happen. She kept the dream hidden in her thoughts, mulling over what the meaning could be.

After determining that bowls were in order for tonight's meal, Maggie grabbed the stack off a shelf and gathered enough spoons for everyone. She carefully, meticulously set them out on the table. She heard the rumble of the truck and the squeal of the gate. Dropping the spoons from her hands, Maggie moved to the door of the cell block, her heart racing, her stomach in knots.

She carefully walked down the few steps to the courtyard entrance. Pushing back the gate, she couldn't help but stare at Daryl as he stepped out of the truck. He smiled softly at her before he reached back in the truck to grab his crossbow.

Maggie grabbed him tightly as he shut the door, her mouth sealing over his. Daryl had seen her coming but was surprised by this sudden attack. He stopped short, his eyes wide. Even though he was uncomfortable showing affection in front of everyone, her kiss was so earnest, so passionate and full of heart. She was declaring something from the bottom of her soul, and he wasn't about to deny her that declaration.

One hand twisted in her hair as he pulled out of the kiss, short of breath. "Was only gone for the day, darlin'," he reminded her, his eyes searching hers.

"Felt like alot longer," Maggie muttered against his mouth.

* * *

She found him in the showers after dinner. He had his back to her as the cold water ran over his broad shoulders and down his body. She marveled at the scars across his back and at the fact she'd missed them the first night she saw him do this same thing outside of the stables back on the farm. Must have been a trick of the moonlight, or just her mind didn't let her see them.

She looked at them with admiration. It was a horrible thing that his father did to him, but it ensured that Daryl didn't go down that dark path, and instead brought him to this world and his realization that he was worth something to someone – to everyone in that group. He was no hero; he was not doing it for them to admire him or love him more. He was doing it because for the first time ever he had a family, a family who loved him unconditionally and accepted him for being Daryl. Not for being anything else except what he was.

Setting the clean clothes she retrieved from his stuff, Maggie sat down on the bench outside of the stall he was in and stripped off her pants and top, leaving them and her undergarments rest on the wood. She softly walked toward him but couldn't help but gasp when the cold water hit her.

Daryl turned his head over his shoulder as he let water run over his neck and chest. "Never very good at sneaking up on me."

"Shut it, Dixon," she grumbled before she placed her mouth on the back of his shoulder. She kissed him softly but then nipped at his skin. She repeated the process until she reached the back of his neck.

"Did I mention I missed you?" she whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, laying her palms flat on his chest and abdomen, pulling him closer to her.

Daryl nodded. "Got tat feelin'," he said softly, his voice laced with concern and worry. "Ya gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

Maggie shook her head, laying her cheek against the center of his shoulders and let her tears mingle with the water of the shower. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Daryl reached down and laced his fingers through hers, pressing the palms of his hands to the back of hers. He gently pulled one of them up to his mouth and kissed her palm softly. What was meant as a comfort, only made Maggie cry harder.

"Rug rat ok?" he tried again.

Maggie nodded as she felt him turn in her arms, making her lift her head from its hiding place. Darl cupped her chin and made her look at him. He watched the tears pool around her emerald eyes and felt tears prick at his own eyes. "Whut in ta hell is wrong wit ya, woman?" he asked with sincerity.

Maggie just shook her head again, and kissed him, pressing her lips to his. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. She pulled back and searched his eyes. "What?"

He shook his head. "Just worried about you is all, babydoll" One arm still around her, he reached back and turned off the water. They shivered but neither made a move toward their clothing. They stood looking at each other Daryl trying to figure out what was going on with her, Maggie memorizing his every pore, every hair, every eyelash.

She was so afraid of losing him. So very afraid. For herself, for their baby, for their group. They all needed him, relied on him too much maybe. But he wouldn't have it any other way and she knew that.

Daryl laid his hand softly against her cheek, brushing a tear from under her eye. Curling the tips of his finger around her jaw, he tilted her head up and kissed her softly, his lips barely touching hers. She hiccuped back a sob.

Daryl was at a complete loss. He had no idea what was going on in her brain. All he did was go on a simple hunting trip with Rick today. They were gone only half a day. He could only assume this had something to do with the munchkin, and all them hormones that were running through her body. He kissed her temple before stepping out of the stall. He grabbed up the towel he brought down for himself and noticed she didn't plan as accordingly. He took it back to the stall, ignoring the shiver that ran through his body.

He gently toweled her off, allowing her to cry though it broke his heart to not seem to be able to do a damn thing for her. Maggie, his Maggie, wasn't one to just burst into tears, and certainly didn't let them paralyze her the way these were affecting her. Carefully he guided her out of the shower stall and set her down on the bench while he wiped himself down quickly with the damp towel.

"Baby," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Can you dress yourself? Or do you need me to?" he asked without a bit of condescension or gruffness. He was willing to do that for her if she needed to. But he knew his girl wouldn't take to being babied that much. And sure enough she reached out and grabbed the boxer briefs that served as her undies of late and pulled them up her legs.

As she grabbed her sweats, she wiped at the tears with anger filled swipes of her hand. "I'm sorry," she said harshly.

When she stood to pull the waistband into place, Daryl reached for her chin, turning her towards him. "Ya don't ev'r have ta apologize ta me fer how ya feel, babydoll." she opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off. "No matter how dumb ya tink it is, I'd rather see 'em then watch ya keep 'em trapped inside." He quickly kissed her before shrugging into a clean shirt she brought down for him, knowing he would have dressed in the same clothes he went hunting in and not think twice about it.

Daryl wasn't terribly surprised to find her still crying when he was dressed fully. He didn't mean to make the tears come back. After he slipped on his boots, leaving them untied, he looked at her. Sliding off the bench, Daryl crouched in front of her and helped her slip her feet into her shoes.

Standing he offered her a hand up. "Bedtime?" he asked.

She wiped at her eyes and nodded softly.

Curling his fingers around hers, he reached for the damp towel and his dirty clothes on the bench before pulling her out of the bathroom. Maggie felt a little foolish walking hand in hand with Daryl with tears on her face at the same time. With a few deep breaths she was able to get herself under control enough to walk to her cell without too much attention being drawn to her.

Daryl settled her on the bottom bunk and turned back to the door.

"Stay with me tonight," she said softly, almost in a panic before he could leave her cell. Daryl had not intended on leaving her alone like this but it broke his heart further to hear her so sad, so very scared. There was no other words to fit her tone, her demeanor, her stance.

He nodded, closing the door. He did not like the idea of sleeping in a cage at all but there was no privacy in his sleeping space, and he knew that was what she needed right now. He drug the sheets she hung in front of the bars of her cell across the opening, cutting them off from everyone else.

Daryl tossed his dirty clothes in a corner, and draped the towel over the top bunk before moving to stand in front of her. Maggie reached out and wrapped her hands around his hips and drew him closer to her. She buried her face into his stomach, and he felt another sob rock her body as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Damnit," he swore, gently encouraging her back against the mattress. She reached for his hand as he kicked his boots off and joined her. Their intertwined fingers rested on her abdomen and their faces sat just a few inches apart on her pillow. Pulling his hand free from hers, he reached up to try to wipe at more tears. "What's goin' on wit ya?" he asked softly.

Maggie closed her eyes and curled closer to him. She did not know how to put into words the feelings that were charging through her system. She didn't know how he would react to them.

_Christ_. Daryl was so out of his element. Why couldn't she take this to Beth or Carol or Hershel or anyone but him? He had no idea what to do with a sobbing woman. Not a clue. This is the closest to panic he had been in a long time. He was confused as to what the right thing to say was for this mess. "Do ya want me ta get Beth?" he asked, reaching up to brush hair away from her face.

Maggie quickly opened her eyes and shook her head. "No," she choked out. "I want you." she paused, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat. "I need you," she confessed, her eyes searching his. "And I'm so scared I might lose you."

His hand paused its down stroke on her hair. That was not quite... no that was no where near what Daryl thought she was going to say. How the hell was he supposed to respond to that? It was very real possibility that he may not come back when he left that prison gate, for any number of reasons.

Daryl paused long enough to bring the tears back to her eyes. "Fuckin' hell, babygirl." He grabbed her with both arms and pulled her tight against him. It was the only thing he could think to do-the only thing. He kissed the top of her head, letting her cry it out. There was no way he could ever promise her that she wouldn't lose him or to anyone else in the group. In the world they now lived, it wouldn't take much to kill one of them. They had all already lost too many. Not a person in their group didn't lose someone they loved already. They barely buried Lori a few weeks ago.

His lips lingered on her forehead as he pulled her closer, his hands running over her back, her tears running hot over his neck. They laid like that for a while, not saying anything, Maggie's soft sobs and the occasional footsteps and soft murmurings of others getting ready for bed being the only thing they heard.

Once Maggie finally had her tears under control she wiped her eyes on his shirt, knowing he wouldn't care. She looked up at him silently, with a demure smile playing at her lips. Grazing his hand over her cheek, he kissed her softly, his lips barely touching hers. Maggie's heart lept into her throat, and she couldn't top more tears form springing into her eyes. She just hoped he wouldn't notice. She cupped his cheek, pressing herself closer to him, snuggling into his warmth. Maggie moved to lay on her back with Daryl following her mouth. His hand fisted in her hair. Kissing his way over her cheek to her jaw, Daryl found the tears she was trying to hide, the salt hitting his tongue. He chose to ignore them, knowing there was nothing more to say to her.

Maggie's fingers tightened in his shirt as she raised her head slightly. She kissed the side of his neck, feeling his arms tighten around her reflexively. Her mouth trailed up and over his chin to his mouth. Her hand came up to cup the side of his face as she kissed him softly. Her other hand slipped under his shirt, relishing in the feel of his warm skin against her cold fingers. She let the hairs on his abdomen play out between her fingers. As he kissed her harder, her hand wandered up his chest, tweaking a nipple between the side of her finger and thumb. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer, his hand moving over her stomach. Pulling at the shirt, he let his hand reach soft skin.

With a soft grin on her flushed face, she pushed him back, making him get off the bed. After he helped her sit up, he pulled his shirt off. Maggie leaned forward and ran her nose over the soft hairs around his navel, before laying a soft kiss against his belly. Daryl brushed her hair back from her face and tipped her head so he could look at her eyes.

"Ya are beautiful, babydoll," he admitted, his hand brushing over her cheek and chin

Maggie smiled at him, tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Goddamnit, stop that," he muttered.

Maggie nodded and blinked hard against the tears while reaching for the buckle on his belt. He grabbed her wrists stilling her movements before pulling back. He dropped her hands as he reached for her shirt, pulling it from her. Once it was on the floor he kissed her softly, guiding her back on the mattress, letting her shoulders and back rest against the scratch of the prison blanket. He laid next to her his hands moving over her ,stroking every inch of skin he could reach His hands found and memorized every inch of her belly. In just a little while, this would all be gone and their baby would be here. And he would miss her belly. Daryl found it hotter than anything else he had ever seen on a woman before. Probably because it was his. All his.

He sat up and kissed the side of her belly, before letting his mouth drift back down to her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, careful to not use teeth. Most of her body was super sensitive and didn't need the over stimulation of teeth. She gasped at the flick of his tongue and arched up from the bed. Her fingers tightened in his still damp hair as he left a trail of burning kisses to her other breast. She pressed her tits up to his mouth, whimpering softly. His hands moved softly over her sides, around her belly. Daryl trailed kisses down her belly, over her extended navel down to the waist band. His fingers hooked under the band of both the sweats and the shorts and tugged them down her legs until they were pooled around her ankles. Carefully he pulled them from her and tossed them to the side.

Daryl parted her legs and opened her to him as he moved between her legs. Carefully he dragged a cheek up the inside of her right thigh, making her fingers tighten on the mattress. He slowed his movements as he approached her pussy, seemingly coming to a halt just millimeters from where she needed his touch. Placing a soft kiss to the apex between her thighs, Daryl placed his other cheek against her other thigh.

Maggie groaned in frustration as he moved his whiskered cheek further down to her knee. With one last peck on her knee cap, Daryl slid from the bed, gently guiding her hips over to the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and encouraged her legs over his shoulders, keeping the strain of their weight off her back. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her pussy, slowly opening her up with his tongue, small little flicks until he grazed her clit, making her sigh and her hands tighten on the bedding.

His thumbs gently opened her to his mouth. He smoothed his tongue along every inch of her delicate skin, relishing the taste of her, the feel of her. He loved the soft noises she was making as she was trying hard to keep quiet, though it wasn't exactly working. And not for the first time he wished they were somewhere where she could make all the noise she wanted.

Smiling against her, Daryl moved lower, delving his tongue deep inside her, enjoying the feel of her body clutching at him, trying to pull the muscle in, keep it in place. Knowing what she needed, he replaced his tongue with his middle finger, curled against her, dragging across the sensitive part of her.

"Oh God," she cried softly, her fingers white knuckling around the blanket. Her breaths coming out in shallow puffs of air, the echo of it and the soft noises he was making against her clit were all that could be heard. Feeling her body tighten, he sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking it with just the tip of his tongue, making her come hard around his finger, Maggie had sense enough to grab a pillow and she muffled whines and moans.

Gently he lowered her legs back down, helping her scoot back until she was lying on the bed. Daryl smiled as he ran his hand down her leg and found pink polish on her toes. Beth. Beth was the only explaination for it, he was sure. Daryl gently stroked his fingers over Maggie's toes and placed her foot on the bed.

She snuggled back into the pillow, her eyes were half open as she watched him pulled the remainder of his clothes off. As he moved to lay beside her, Maggie turned to face the wall, letting him spoon her from behind. Shivers ran through her body as his warm breath skidded over her ear, his hand reaching up to brush her hair back. He laid a soft lingering kiss on the side of her neck, making her sigh and close her eyes. Daryl's hand snaked under her arm, coming to rest on her tummy as he pressed his legs to the back of hers.

She relaxed into his embrace, enjoying the feel of his hands smoothing over her skin. She relished the feeling of being enveloped by him, every inch of her back pressed to his warm frame, his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

He shifted his hips slightly and gently pressed against her, his cock slowly entering her. She dipped her head forward and sighed as he slid in fully. Her fingers tangled with his over her stomach as he achingly moved behind her, sending her head spinning with the almost languid pace he was setting.

Maggie's heart was going to burst, she felt completely wrapped in Daryl. He was a man of few words, but the way he was moving behind her, the soft, gentle pull of his cock, the feel of his hands over her skin, she knew what he was saying, and her heart ached with it. She knew she would never hear those three little words come from Daryl Dixon's tongue, she knew there would never be a ring or a wedding. And she gladly accepted those things when she let him claim her as his finally.

Daryl kissed her neck, and down her shoulder, the scratch of his stubble against her skin, making her sigh and whine. Maggie pulled his fingers up to her mouth, sucking the tip of one finger between her lips, her tongue dancing over the rough skin. Her teeth grazed the digit, and Daryl pressed his forehead to her shoulder blade, his hip driving a little harder into her, small gasps floating to her ears.

She pressed back against him, letting his hand drop from her mouth. His arm draped across her chest, and hooked around her ribs, anchoring her to him, his movements becoming deliberately shallow, stroking hard. Her fingers dug into his arm, gripping as she felt her body start to tremble around him. Maggie bit her bottom lip as she moved with him, her hips stumbling a second before her world burst around her.

As she blinked through the fog in her brain, both from sated lust and exhaustion, Maggie felt a sheet being drawn over her, over them. She turned, and snuggled against Daryl's warmth, her head on his shoulder, her hand across his stomach as she felt his breathing even out, ghosting through her hair. He kissed her head, and tightened his arms around her. "Night," he whispered.

"Night," she mumble against his skin. Maggie's hand sat over his heart, the steady rise and fall of his chest comforting her, lulling her into sleep. "I love you."

Daryl shifted sleepily, his face burying in her hair. "'m wit ya," he whispered, before finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Thank you to Rhanon Brodie for insight into the world of pregnancy that I don't have. Also thank you to Brodie, __Little Miss Tightly Wound and Annelisa for hand holding, ass kicking, editing, venting, and letting me whine about this chapter which has been sitting on my laptop for far too long._

_For those of you waiting for another chapter of Two Brothers Walk Into A Bar, it is coming, hopefully by the middle of next week. Also there has been a great response to Stranded, so there will be a follow up to that in the near future too. _

_Please leave me a little review and let me know what you think of the newest installment of Days..._


	5. Double Trouble

Only thing worse than a 8 year old up to something is two 8 year olds up to something. Daryl knew there was trouble brewing when he walked into the living room and found Judith and Piper with their heads close to each other, talking in hushed little whispers.

When Judith noticed him standing behind them, she gasped loudly and the two girls broke into giggles and ran from the room. Daryl shook his head as he heard the front door slam. He knew that was bad news for whoever they were plotting against. He just hoped it was not him.


End file.
